Quarante et une Règles de Bienséance
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Sebastian rédige un décret pour le manoir, sentant que certains changements sont nécessaires dans les comportements des uns et des autres au manoir Phantomhive. Traduction de la fiction de Daigranon.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voila la traduction de la géniale fiction de Daigranon : _

http(./)community(.)livejournal(.)com(/)phantomhive(/)556652(.)html

http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/u/)1515085(/)Nightsmoke

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso, et je ne fais que traduire la fiction de __**Daigranon**__. _

_Résumé : Sebastian rédige un décret pour le manoir, sentant que certains changements sont nécessaires dans les comportements des uns et des autres au manoir Phantomhive. _

_._

Ce matin, à l'aube, avant même que les rouge-gorges ne s'éveillent, le bruit calme de pas feutrés pouvait se faire entendre à travers le vaste hall d'entrée de la résidence Phantomhive. Sebastian Michaelis, n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, avait passé la nuit entière à décider quoi faire à propos des changements indispensables à opérer dans les comportements au manoir Phantomhive. Certaines choses étaient allées un peu trop loin, récemment … Bien que cette constatation ne soit que la face cachée de l'iceberg. Ainsi, Sebastian décida de prendre le chemin le moins direct pour améliorer les choses, c'est-à-dire un décret.

_**Quarante et une Règles de Bienséance : **_

_Je me suis aperçu récemment que le comportement de chacun au manoir n'était pas le meilleur qui soit. En tant que domestiques des Phantomhive et en tant que nobles, il est de notre responsabilité d'agir comme modèles pour la société. Je dois dire que je suis scandalisé à la vue de certaines choses s'étant déroulées ces derniers mois, bien que je comprenne que chacun d'entre nous soit sujet à divers problèmes. Je me réserve le droit d'ajouter des clauses à cette liste, et me chargerai de faire respecter chacune de ces règles, dans l'espoir que certaines choses s'amélioreront et que nous cesserons d'être une honte au nom Phantomhive._

_- Sebastian M._

**1. **Maylene n'est pas autorisée à verser ou à faire le service de quelque liquide que ce soit.

**2. **Aucun animal sauvage n'est autorisé au manoir, ni rien qui ne provienne des forêts voisines. Finny.

**3. **La prochaine fois que Madame Red oublie ses gouttes de Belladone, vous ne devez en aucun cas les utiliser.

_Clause sub. A : _elles ne vous rendront pas plus attirants.

**4. **Si la nourriture est restée dans le garde manger pendant plus d'un mois, ne l'utilisez pas. ( Bardroy ).

**5. **Encore un rappel : Etant donné que le jeune maître a malheureusement une aversion particulière pour l'espèce féline, aucun chat n'est autorisé dans le manoir.

**6. **L'eye patch du jeune maître ne doit pas être utilisé comme lance pierre. Bocchan, vous m'avez fortement déçu.

**7. **Ne chatouillez pas Tanaka-san, et ne tentez pas de mettre des choses dans son thé.

**8. **Si Tanaka-san vous offre du thé, ne le buvez pas.

**9. **Le téléphone du manoir ne doit pas être utilisé pour faire des farces au Parlement Britannique ou à l'ambassade.

**10. **Un seul piège à souris par pièce. Si d'autres sont nécessaires, faites le moi savoir immédiatement.

**11. **Ne mettez pas le flacon d'herbicide prés du cirage ( Finny).

**12. **Le jeune maître ne sourira pas avant neuf heures du matin. N'essayez pas de le forcer.

**13. **Si quelqu'un appelé Grell Sutcliff frappe à la porte, n'ouvrez pas.

**14. **Si un facteur nommé Grell Sutcliff frappe à la porte, n'ouvrez pas.

**15. **Monsieur Lau ne devrait jamais être autorisé à fumer prés des documents du Comte.

**16. **Les jouets Funtom ne sont pas faits pour les personnes de plus de onze ans.

_Clause sub. A : _Finny.

_Clause sub. B : _Lau.

**17. **Les élastiques des sous vêtements du Comte ne doivent pas être utilisés comme instruments de punitions par quiconque d'autre que moi.

**18. **Si Lady Elizabeth n'est pas en visite officielle, faites comme si vous n'étiez pas là.

_Clause sub. A : _Même si elle commence à pleurer.

**19. **Les bouquets de gui sont désormais bannis du manoir.

**20. **Pour la dernière fois, ne volez pas les lunettes de Maylene. Elle en a plus besoin que vous.

**21. **Les examens médicaux doivent être pratiqués dans un cabinet de médecin, pas dans le bureau du jeune maître. Madame Red.

**22. **Si un incendie se déclare, sortez calmement par la porte d'entrée.

_Clause sub. A : _Cependant, si c'est vous qui avez mis le feu, courez.

**23. **Celui qui a accroché ces portraits douteux du Commissaire Randall dans la salle de billard est prié de les enlever immédiatement.

**24. **Les lacets de chaussures doivent être attachés avant de descendre les escaliers. ( Maylene).

**25. **Le fait que le jeune maître ait une tenue en velours ne veut _pas _dire qu'il aime le roman _Le petit Lord Fauntleroy._ Veuillez cesser de le harceler à propos de cela.

**26. **La prochaine fois que la Marquise Frances Middleford vient en visite, veuillez vous assurer que vos ongles sont propres.

**27. **Les disques de musique ne sont pas des Frisbee. Cela inclut les arias de Mozart.

**28. **Si Soma et Agni font preuve de leur hospitalité envers des gens inconnus lorsque le Comte et moi-même sommes absents, vous êtes autorisés à être armés.

**29. **Si vous entendez des bruits étranges provenant de la chambre de Soma, n'y entrez pas. Maylene. Et Bardroy.

**30. **Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

**31. **N'encouragez pas Lau à vous apprendre des insultes en chinois.

**32. **Les soutien-gorge de Maylene ne doivent pas être utilisés comme drapeaux, ou comme épaulettes. Vous avez un rang à tenir.

**33. **Les imitations de l'Undertaker dans le manoir sont désormais interdites. Le Comte commence à être énervé.

**34. **Le Vicomte de Druitt ne doit pas être appelé le Vicomte de Fruit. Tenter de forcer le Comte à s'habiller en lady quand il est en visite est strictement interdit.

**35. **Maylene ne doit pas s'approcher du brandy, quelque soit l'occasion.

_Clause sub. A : _Rappelez vous de la fête de fin de saison.

**36. **Si Bardroy est fier de lui, c'est que ce n'est probablement pas mangeable.

**37. **Si des couverts semblent avoir disparu, il y a un set de rechange dans l'office. Ne mangez pas avec vos doigts, c'est très peu raffiné.

**38. **Voler le monocle de Tanaka est interdit. Même si il ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne l'a plus.

**39. **N'essayez pas de faire votre propre curry. Si vous en ressentez le désir, appelez Agni mais retenez vous de le faire vous-même.

_Clause sub. A : _Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour réparer la cuisine après ça.

**40. **Les paris sur le nombre de tenues de majordome que je possède ne sont pas autorisés, tout comme les paris sur ma tolérance à l'alcool. Vous ne gagnerez jamais.

**41. **Le crottin de cheval n'est pas autorisé pour les vendettas personnelles.

.

_J'espère que cette traduction vous a plu ! _


End file.
